


MessedUpTale

by MessedUpEssy



Series: Essy's AU summaries [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief, MessedUpTale, Other, So be warned, So much angst, Undertale AU, and the answer is allot, before i decided on a proper name for this au i called it how much can i hurt papyrus au, but there will be quiet allot of them, not sure how to tag this, nothing overly graphic, so if there is something that needs to be tagged then tell me and it will be done, there is many characters who will die in this, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessedUpEssy/pseuds/MessedUpEssy
Summary: Kind of a summary of a AU I got, where everyone's roles are switched in many various ways, but with most of their original personality intact.Not good at summaries alas but hope you give this a try ye UwU ❤ this summary will hopefully get updated later on when I got a proper idea on how to tell it
Relationships: none atm but will be updated later on
Series: Essy's AU summaries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630378
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	MessedUpTale

**Author's Note:**

> This is a so called story summary of one of my many au's, by the name of MessedUpTale. Which I have no proper idea on what to actually do with so instead I decided to just write down the story that I got as like a summary, as I like to call it and then just post it. xD
> 
> Anyway this au is originally heavily influenced by Storyshift, as I originally only wanted to make my own take on the brothers for shipping purposes, not with each other, but then it evolved into it's completely own thing and with the original creator not wanting people to make their own versions of their au which I respect, and so I ended up making my own instead with the only similarity is that the Papyrus got Toriel's role and Sans got Asgore's.
> 
> But this is the first part of it this au, had originally intended to write it all in one big chapter, but realized it would get way too long and just would take too much time for any of this to even see the light of day, which is why you guys get to see and read this first part now! 
> 
> Which I so do hope you guys will enjoy! :D ❤
> 
> And here is link to mu [MessedUpTale](https://messedupessy.tumblr.com/tagged/MessedUpTale) tag over on tumblr which you all are free to check out as well, as there is more stuff posted about this au, alongside art etc, for ya all to find there!

Once upon a time monsters and humans lived peacefully up on the surface, but then the year 1250 the humans attacked in fear of having their souls stolen and turned into monstrous beings of unfathomable power, and in the war that happened so were the monsters defeated and the humans then locked the monsters underground with a spell.

The royal family of the monsters consisted of three boss monsters who were skeletons and also brothers, the oldest brother Sans/Tycoon was the king, and the two younger prince’s who were twins was named Wing Dings/Gus and Papyrus/Pop. 

The middle prince Gus, who were the older of the twins, had always been very scientific minded and he built a lab in Hotland, the name a tad bit ironic as the lands there were completely covered in snow and were freezing cold, but had been named as such due for the king thinking he was funny. 

In this lab Gus built alongside fellow scientists, and sometimes also his two brothers as they too were pretty well educated in various science subjects, built various machines and trinkets to help their fellow monsters in their new life underground, one of them been the CORE a giant machine which became the sole source of their electricity. The machine needed to be kept warm to work properly so lava from Waterfall, yet again the king thought he was funny with his naming, was transferred down to Hotland to make sure the machine did not freeze up due for the icy weather. 

Alongside building various machines to help the lives of the common people Gus and his scientist worked hard on finding a way to free them all from the underground they all had been locked up inside of, sadly they did not make much progress especially not when one of their main scientists Dr. Blook supposedly disappeared in a freak accident, many people ending up forgetting about them because of it as if they never existed, except for a couple few who still remembered them, although the few that still remembered their memories were still quiet foggy. 

But one day, 700 years after that the monsters had gotten locked up, not that long for such long lived monsters, the year 1950 a human fell down into the underground.

Not just a human though but a human child around the age of seven, who called themselves Frisk/Fritz and who the royal family took in as one of their own. 

Especially Pop took a liking to this human child who became like his own and also close friend, and Tycoon he too ended up liking them seeing them as his nibblet, gender neutral for niece/nephew, and the country lived peacefully for awhile a new hope blossoming that Fritz one day would become the bridge they would need to broker peace with the rest of humanity again and become free from their underground prison. 

Gus on the other hand was a bit hesitant towards the human at first, even a bit anxious, but after awhile he also warmed up to this child who gave him, his family and the rest of the underground such hopes for a better future.

A couple of years passed and they all lived happily, until one day the human became sick.

They began to lose weight, feeling very fatigued all the time, pain in their joints and bones, abdominal pain causing them to lose their appetite, vomiting and rashes, alongside their body getting easily bruised, easily bleed and getting swollen under the arms, their chest and neck. 

All three brothers did everything they could to find the cause and cure alongside every scientist they could muster up to help them with it, Gus even ended up in a minor accident while he was using a substance he had extracted from the sick human to study in the hopes of a cure, which resulted in him ingesting some of it but no side effects occurred because of it, that he noticed at least.

But no matter what they did to help them the human just got worse and worse.

Until one day, while Gus was checking up on their vitals in their room Fritz spoke to him, asking for one last request. 

They told him that when they died they wanted him to take their soul and cross the barrier.

Gus was horrified by this, asking if they even knew what it was they were asking of him to do, if they even knew what it was that would happen if he did. 

And they answered that yes they knew, but they also knew that without both a human soul and a monster soul nothing could pass through the barrier and they were the only human that had yet to fall into the underground, who knew when another would end up falling down.

They knew that they were going to die, it was inevitable, and they wanted to at least pay back some of the kindness that all monsters had shown them even though they were human, of the same race of the people that had locked them up and dusted so many. They had gotten a family that loved them, a home filled with such fun and caring people and that was all they had ever wanted, so please take their soul and free everyone using their soul.

Panicked Gus escaped the room; he did not sleep that night his mind a whirlwind with thoughts of if he should do it or if he should not.

Since then Gus avoided been alone with the human, he did not succeed with it however as he still every late night ended up alone with them when he went to check their vitals, where they every time asked him to take their soul when they died, and every time he quickly excused himself.

This kept on for days Fritz just getting worse and Gus getting more and more conflicted and desperate on what to do, unable to tell anyone in fear they would tell him to do it or would stop him if he decided to do it, he did not know anymore what the right course of action even was.

It wasn’t until the very last moment, where the human was about to take their last breath one late night when it was yet again just the two of them, that he came to a decision.

He would do it.

With a grateful smile Fritz closed their eyes and then became still, their soul leaving their now unmoving chest and with a moment of hesitation with tears streaming down his face, Gus took a hold of the soul and absorbed it.

He instantly transformed into a being with incredible power.

Quickly he then left the room leaving the now cold body of his brother’s dead child behind, as the body did not matter anymore now as they were alive again inside of him. Or rather they were alive as part of him their thoughts now alongside his own, helping him to focus and supporting him in their task to hurry to cross the barrier.

Getting to the barrier and walk through it was easy, as there were no guards walking the palace halls or any standing guard at the barrier itself. Neither was it hard for him or rather them to reach the surface, the both of them standing in awe seeing the real sky again after so long.

But they had no time to dawdle standing there; there was much they had yet to do.

For see Gus had a plan, a plan he did not particularly like much at all but it was a plan nonetheless and the only one he had. He knew that at least seven human souls would be needed to break the barrier proper, and to obtain those souls he would need to end seven human lives, and to be able to do so he needed to find a human village.

He could had come up with a much better plan if it wasn’t for the fact that he had to come up with the one he had on the fly. His decision to go through with absorbing his nibblet’s soul to become what he, no they were now had been made in a rush so he had not gotten a chance to come up with a proper plan for what would come next if he went through with it.

So it was with a heavy soul that he made their shared body make their way towards the nearest human village, him shielding his thoughts from his nibblet of what he had planned to do.

As they reached the village keeping to the shadows, staying hidden and out of sight, they stumbled upon a young human on the outskirts of the small town. Gus steeling himself stepped out from the bushes making his way towards the human preparing an attack to strike them down.

But then the human turned around, looked straight up into his face and any determination Gus had had to go through with killing them disappeared, he could not do it they had done nothing wrong they were innocent what was he even thinking. While Fritz all the while inside his mind his very thoughts were screaming and begging at him to stop, that there were a better way so please just stop. 

And he did, he stopped, dematerializing his attack instantly feeling ashamed of what he had planned to do, of what he almost had done what he had planned on doing he was supposed to be the smart one god damn it, and on top of that he had almost done it right in front of his younger brother’s child as well.

Fritz on the other hand reassured him no harm were done, he had stopped, he had stopped himself before they even got through to him and they were proud of him, everything was okay especially since no one got hurt. Now let’s come up with a proper plan, together this time.

But, before any more thoughts could be thought between them, the young human in front of them screamed out loudly in terror, their expression completely terrified at the sight of the horrendous monster in front of them. The human then quickly scrambled up on their feet and started running back to their village all the while screaming about the monster that had almost killed them, alerting the whole town.

Almost immediately Gus turned their body around starting to run away from the village back into the woods, escaping from the now upset townsfolk’s that were sure to come after them. 

And for awhile they did, until suddenly they ended up running into a group of humans that instantly panicked and attacked at the sight of them with everything they had, hitting them blow after blow.

They did have the power to destroy the humans, to kill them.

But… they did not fight back, they did not want to fight the humans did not want to hurt them, not anymore. 

Eventually they finally made a break for it, severely injured thanks to the humans attacks they escaped further and further into the forest back towards the mountain they called home.

The injuries they had gotten were deadly; they did not have much time left.

All the while they made their way back underground, Fritz kept on apologizing for everything for dragging Gus their uncle into this, if they hadn’t insisted on him taking their soul then only one of them would had died. 

Gus all the while doing his best to comfort them, telling them that no it was not their fault it was his, if he had just stopped to think to try to come up with a proper plan instead of just going with the first one he could come up with then this wouldn’t had happened, and for that he was sorry so sorry. 

The both of them saw the chance to free the underground from their prison and they took it, but sadly they failed and now both of them would die.

Struggling to walk because of their injuries they eventually got themselves back underground, crossing the barrier and back into the castle, which was in an uproar and despair after finding Fritz’s dead body and Gus missing.

They made their way towards the throne room, breathing heavily in pain as they then stumbled into the room and right into a fountain where they collapsed, alerting the two other monsters in the room who were none other than Tycoon and Pop. Who immediately rushed towards the two of them, but before they reached them Gus and Fritz looked up at them as one creature and said:

“I’m sorry.”

And then they turned to dust, which spread all over the fountain they had collapsed into much of it making its way down the drains, into the sewers and into the rivers of the underground. 

At this the underground fell into despair, not only had the royal family lost the human child which they knew would eventually pass thanks to their sickness, the child that they had put such hopes on for the future and had loved dearly. 

But they had also lost one of its prince’s, the prince who might have been a bit secluded but who yet was so very loved by all, and who had been the one to make the underground the most liveable out of them all. 

Once again humanity had taken everything away from monsterkind. 

Tycoon, the usually goofy and kind of lazy king of the underground, in his anger, grief and helplessness at losing not one but two family members in one night, made a declaration to the people, a new law which he instantly regretted as soon as the words left his mouth. 

That from now on, any human that falls into the underground would get killed at sight and their souls brought to him, so that with enough souls he would be able to break the barrier and set all monsters free once more, so they could take their rightful revenge on what humanity had done to them all and finally live up above ground once more. 

Pop was aghast at this, snapping out of his grief at the loss of his child and twin brother momentarily to stare at his brother shocked and betrayed at the words he had just spoken, which was so unlike anything his brother had ever said in his entire life. 

But Pop could see the instant regret his older brother felt at his declaration, how it had been spoken in a moment of anger and grief at the unfairness of it all and how he had been unable to protect two of the people he held dearest. 

Pop understood his feelings, he did not agree or approve of the actions Tycoon had just made but he understood them clearly, for he himself might have been seen as pretty calm and collected in his grief but he was not any less angry or frustrated at what had just happened. 

But he would not let his sorrow take control of him and make him do anything rash or stupid. as there were much more important matters to take care of, like the well being and safety of their people, as both of them still had that responsibility which they could not abandon. 

So in his mind Pop began to devise up a plan. 

Later he took Tycoon to the side once both had calmed down a bit and was finally alone, Pop first lectured him on what he had just done, the stupidity of the whole thing and how killing humans for their souls were not the answer and will not help either of them nor their people in the long run.

Because killing innocents for something they had no part in just for been human was wrong, to kill innocents just to take their souls was wrong, to do it in the name of revenge was wrong as revenge will just create more hate and more revenge in an endless cycle and having the monsters freed just to go to war with humanity again was a damn death sentence they all would die if that ever came to pass. 

Tycoon just stood there and let Pop lecture him, his shoulders sagged with guilt and grief and Pop stopped his lecturing. Because lecturing his brother about what is wrong and right and the stupidity of his actions was not what he had planned or intended to do, as his brother already knew all this after all and lecturing him about it was not helpful in the slightest.

Instead he apologized, saying how he really shouldn’t lecture him at a time like this as them been unhappy and angry at one another would not help anyone. He then kneeled down and pulled his shorter brother into a tight hug which Tycoon quickly returned, joking tearfully how this was an awkward brother hug causing Pop to let out a low laugh and shake his head, and then both of them began to tear up and cry over their shared loss and grief holding each other tightly.

After a couple of minutes of the two of them clinging to each other, tears subsiding and drying, Pop pulled slightly away so he could look at his brothers face, holding his hands on his brothers shoulder with a faint smile on his face as he said that now with that over with, the two of them had some very important work to do to fix the mess they had gotten into, which Tycoon agreed to drying his own sockets. 

Pop then began to tell him the plan he had devised up, which was since Tycoon had declared this new law which both of them knew could not be taken back for now, their people would not accept it as it was the only thing they were currently holding onto in their despair, the only hope they had in these trying times.

But since they could not take the law back, so would they have to do something to go around said law. 

And that something was for Pop to lock himself up in the old ruins alongside a few other monsters that he could trust, to live and wait there for any human to fall down and then protect them from the rest of the underground, taking care of them giving them the best life they can give them until the human dies by age or other natural causes where they then could take their soul and call for Tycoon to come and collect it.

Tycoon immediately protested against this plan, as he quickly realised with Pop been locked up in the ruins it would mean he himself would be alone, he would be left with no remaining family members close by, he would technically lose his last living brother as well. 

Pop countered with that he wasn’t going to actually be gone, more like be on a very long vacation and they still could stay in contact of course. But this was the best thing they could do, as it would mean that no one would have to kill anyone, both humans and monsters would be safe and then when the barrier were finally broken humanity would not be able to accuse them of murder.  
And by doing this their people wouldn’t lose the hope that Tycoon had given them by his earlier declaration. 

Tycoon was still against it as he couldn’t bare to think of having to part with his only living brother during this time of grief, but after some going back and forth which almost turned into a argument but which Pop stopped from escalating by asking if Tycoon got a better idea.

Which he of course did not, so he just slumped his shoulder in defeat as he agreed to Pop’s plan, still unwilling but not really having any other choice as he had no ideas himself for a plan and he also did agree that this plan was sound. But the fact that he would have to stay behind all alone still unsettled him greatly, he didn’t know if he could lose his last remaining brother also even though he technically weren’t but it would sure feel like it.

Pop reassured him that this was the best course of action, and that Pop might be living separately and away from him for a very long time, but there was no need to worry they would still be in contact and Tycoon could come visit him even though they would be separated by the massive door and wouldn’t get to see each other face to face, but he could still visit and everything would be fine.

Tycoon was still a bit doubtful and unwilling, but since there was literally no other idea to be had, he had to give in. 

And so it was decided, with a small group of fellow monsters carefully chosen for this daunting task, Pop made his way back into the ruins which had been their first home underneath the ground when they first arrived, under the guise of going on vacation to grieve over the loss of his adoptive child and twin brother which wasn’t fully false. Then locked themselves up so that no one would be able to enter nor exit the place, only Pop and Tycoon holding keys to open the gates. 

There they made themselves at home, cleaning and fixing various things to make the place liveable again, all the while waiting for a human to fall.


End file.
